landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Plated Sharptooth (The Mysterious Island)
| start= | voice actor=Frank Welker| |food=Meat including the kids. |end= }} A ''Giganotosaurus appears in as the primary antagonist, though it isn't introduced until well into the film. Character History The Sharptooth is first seen emerging from some trees on the island, where it bites and crunches up a bush the main characters were hiding in not long before. It soon finds Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike hiding in a grove of roses where Chomper had hidden them, whereupon they flee in terror. As it gives chase, the children try to escape it by hiding under a giant rock. However, it simply lifts up the rock and resumes the pursuit. The gang then runs across the log which they had traveled across before, and from the extra movement, the log collapses into the crevice below. The children start to taunt the Sharptooth, which then responds by easily jumping over the crevice. The chase continues until they reach a cliffside on the edge of the island, where it has the children cornered. As it is about to eat them, Chomper comes to his friends' aid and bites it on its tail. It attempts to kill Chomper in response, but Chomper lets go, and the Sharptooth bites its own tail instead, causing tears to well up in its eyes as it cries out in pain. As the Sharptooth is about to resume its assault on the main characters, Chomper's parents show up and engage it in a fierce fight. It proves a formidable enemy as it engages its opponents separately, slashing at Chomper's Father's face with its finger claws and incapacitating Chomper's Mother by cutting her leg with its toe claws. Chomper's father then re-engages it and manages to knock it off the edge of the cliff with a whip of his tail to its face, sending it plummeting into the Big Water below. It sweeps Chomper off with itself in the process, but Littlefoot jumps in to rescue him, and the two boys resurface just as the Sharptooth gets caught in the current and washes away. It presumably drowned offscreen, somewhat similar to the fate of the Original Sharptooth in the first movie however the first one fell down in the water but this got really gone and maybe drowned down. Trivia *When Chomper hears the Sharptooth's growl, he says to himself that it's "not his daddy", this could infer that the Sharptooth is male, as Chomper compares it to his father and not his mother. *It unknown apwhen it was on the Big Water maybe it drown. Along with other characters such as Ichy, it is one of many few atagonist characters in franchise with an unknown status. *He scratches Chomper's Father and Mother and shows red scratches on them Deinonychus from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire did not scratches the Far Walkers. Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island introductions Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Land Before Time species